Superhéro par accident
by Maria Turner
Summary: Si un simple accident peu changer votre vie...


Superhéro par accident

POV Jeff

Comment a-t'on pu en arrive là. Mes enfants qui sont la prunelle de mes yeux. On pu développer une mutation à cause de ses gaz toxique. J'ai vu leur douleur quand ils ont découvert qu'ils possédaient des pouvoirs que d'autre n'ont pas. Tout ce qui est arrivé c'est à cause de cet appel qu'on a eu quelque semaine après l'attaque de l'escroc.

_Flashback_

_Alerte! Alerte!_

_Comme à mon habitude, je change mon bureau original à l'ordinateur de contrôle, car comme thunderbirds 5 n'est pas encore opérationnel. Je peux quand même voir ce qui arrive. Mes cinq fils arrivèrent en courant._

_-Qu'est-ce qui se passe papa? Me répond Scott_

_- Un usine nucléaire est en flamme à Dallas et ils ont besoin de notre assistance. Scott rend toi sur place avec thunderbird 1 et Virgil, Alan, Gordon et John avec le thunderbird 2. Il faut faire vite, il y a des travailleurs qui sont coincé là-bas._

_- D'accord papa, dit Scott, allons-y les gars_

_J'ai vu mes fils se diriger vers leurs photos comme à leur habitude à chaque mission. Je suis plus inquiet pour John et Alan. Pour John, car il vient de se remettre de ses blessures et Alan vient de commencer l'aventure. Je suis inquiet en fait pour tout mes enfants, car j'ai vraiment un gros mauvais pressentiment, je suis presque sûr qu'il va se passer quelque chose._

_Scott POV_

_Je suis arrivé sur les lieux de l'incendie et thunderbird 2 est arriver peu de temps après. Virgil est sortit avec la Firefly. _

_- John va avec Virgil tandis que moi, Alan et Gordon, on va s'occuper des blesser, mais faite attention tout risque d'exploser à tout moment._

_-D'accord Scott, dit John, allons-y Virgil_

_J'ai vu mon frère sourire en démarrant la firefly et s'éloigner avec John qui se tenait sur le dessus. Par la suite, je me suis retourné vers mes deux frères_

_-Allons-y Gordon Alan. Allons sauver ses gens_

_- FAB, dirent-ils à l'unisson_

_On faisait sortir des gens depuis quelque minutes environs que j'ai entendu un grondement._

_- C'est quoi ça. Dit Alan inquiet_

_-Ça vient de ou, dit Gordon qui c'était rapprocher_

_Je regardais partout et un seul point attira mon attention et un grondement sourd se fit entendre._

_-Attention …._

_Je n'ai pas pu finir ma phrase que l'immeuble explosa. J'avais tenu mes frères par la manche de leur uniforme. On a été repoussé au loin de l'immeuble assez que nos casques s'arracha nous blessant au cou et on a eu un liquide verdâtre qui nous arrosa. J'étais couché sur mes deux frères quand le grondement arrêta. J'entendais des cris qui venaient de partout._

_-Scott est-ce que ça va?, dit Alan avec une voix enrouer et étouffer_

_-Je crois, j'ai l'impression d'avoir un éléphant sur le dos_

_Mes frères avaient réussis à se dégager, mais pas moi. J'avais mal partout, j'arrivais à peine à me soulever._

_-Aidez-moi à me sortir de là?_

_-Scott c'est un fils électrique que tu as sur le dos, dit Gordon, il est encore actif_

_-On ne peut pas te sortir de là sans s'électrocuté, dit Alan_

_-Quoi!_

_J'ai reçu un énorme choc quand j'ai bougé._

_-Aaaaaaahhh!_

_-SCOTT!crièrent mes frères_

_Le fils retomba sur le sol et moi je pensais mourir, j'avais le dos brûler j'en étais sûr. Gordon m'aida à me relever et regarda dans mon dos._

_-Tu n'as quelque brûlure superficielle dans le dos, dit Gordon_

_-Juste quelque brûlure, je ne peux pas y croire, même je devrais être mort….non plutôt on devrait être tous mort en ce moment…._

_Je me tus un instant j'ai pensé à John et Virgil qui était plus prêt que nous de l'incendie. Je courus vers thunderbird 1 et appela Virgil._

_-Thunderbird 1 à firefly répondez…._

_Aucune réponse…_

_-Virgil répond…._

_C'était le silence plat. J'ai peur que Virgil et John soient morts._

_-Alan va voir se qui se passe…Virgil ne répond pas.._

_-J'y vais de ce pas Scott, dit Alan_

_Alan POV_

_Je courus plus vite que je pouvais, j'avais chaud. Je ne savais pas se que j'avais, ce liquide verdâtre qui nous avait aspergé mes frères et moi. Je continuais de courir entre les flammes et je vis la firefly en mauvais état, mais je n'y tenais pas conte. Je vis Virgil et John au sol un peu plus loin de l'engin. Je m'approchais de Virgil qui était un plus prêt de moi._

_-Virgil…réveille toi_

_Je le vis bouger par miracle en me demandant pourquoi il aurait pu survivre comme Scott, Gordon et moi. Virgil ouvrit les yeux._

_-Alan qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?_

_Il se leva péniblement, il avait des brûlures sur les bras et les jambes, des lacérations sur le haut du corps._

_-Aïe….On dirait que je me suis fait écraser par un camion, dit-il_

_-Il a eu une explosion, on est tous blesser dans cette histoire qui devient bizarre…_

_-Comment ça bizarre, dit Virgil surpris_

_- À date aucun de nous n'est blessé gravement_

_-Aucun de nous n'est mort…entendis une voix parler_

_Je me suis retourné et j'ai vu John derrière moi. Il était mal en point. Il avait des lacérations au visage à cause du casque qu'on portait tous avant l'explosion._

_-On a tous survécu alors que d'autres sont mort, dit John sous le choc_

_Je ne savais que dire, on était tous en vie, mais blessé. Mais la substance verdâtre m'inquiéta un peu._

_-On devrait retourner voir les autre, on ne peu plus rien faire pour l'instant, on dirait que le feu se résorbe._

_-Je crois que je vais être capable de ramener la firefly, il est endommager, mais il doit être encore fonctionnel, dit Virgil en se dirigeant vers l'engin et la démarra._

_-Il fonctionne…Alan ramène John au thunderbird 2, dit-il_

_-FAB…Viens John_

_Je lui pris par l'épaule, mais en le touchant, il était brûlant, on dirait que son frère était en train de brûler sur place._

_-John est-ce que ça va?_

_-Oui pourquoi? Dit John surpris_

_-Tu es brûlant, je fais juste te toucher et j'ai les mains qui voudraient prendre feu…_

_Je vis John froncer les sourcils, il me toucha de sa main et recula aussitôt, comme si il venait de prendre un choc._

_-Alan tu es complètement glacer…tu as les mains geler, dit John en se tenant la main_

_Je regardai mes mains, je ne sentais rien pourtant, un frisson me passa dans le dos et alla partout sur mon corps. C'est comme si je devenais glacer tout d'un coup, ça dura un instant et ça se dissipa aussi vite que c'était venu._

_-Whoa c'était quoi cette sensation…., dis-je_

_-Qu'est-ce que tu as ressentit? Demanda John tout en marchant vers thunderbird 2_

_-J'avais l'impression que j'allais devenir un glaçon embullant. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment John. J'ai l'impression qui nous avons attrapé quelqu'un chose de complètement flippant qu'on ne sera pas capable de contrôler la situation._

_-Je pense la même chose que toi Alan, il faut retourner à la base pour parler avec Brains, dit John soucieux._

_-C'est une excellente idée, dis-je_

_Scott nous attendais et il était content de tous nous voir vivant. Scott nous a dit qu'on repartait vers la base. J'embarquais dans le thunderbird 2 et je m'assis sur un des sièges du copilote. Je vis Gordon s'assoir sur l'autre siège du copilote. Il était d'une pâleur extrême, il n'allait pas bien et ça se voyait. Virgil non plus, mais il faisait un effort pour pas que ça paraissent et John non plus, il était assit et il avait les yeux fermer et moi non plus je ne me sentais pas bien. J'avais hâte d'arriver et que Brains nous examinent pour savoir ce qu'on avait._

_Jeff POV_

_Quand j'ai entendu la voix de mon fils ainé parler, j'ai su que j'avais raison de m'inquiété. La voix de mon ainé était faible, je me demandais s'il arriverait à poser thunderbird 1 dans son silo sans danger. Quelque minute après mes fils sont montés pour donner leur rapport. Quand je les ai vus, ils avaient encore leur uniforme sur le dos, mais je pouvais voir leurs blessures et un drôle de liquide verdâtre qui plaquait leurs cheveux sur le crâne._

_-Qu'est-ce que?Les garçons qu'est-ce qui c'est passer là-bas?_

_Scott s'avança._

_-Il y a eu une explosion dans l'usine, pendant qu'on sauvait des gens des flammes. On a été arrosé d'un produit qui doit être radioactif…_

_Je vis Scott prendre une pause dans ses explications. Il n'allait pas bien, en fait aucun de mes fils n'allait pas bien._

_-Allez à l'infirmerie, je vais appeler Brains pour qu'il vienne vous faire passer des examens._

_-FAB, ont-ils répondu _

_Quand je fus de nouveau seul, j'ai du m'assoir tellement que j'étais sous le choc. J'ai appelé Brains qu'il aille rejoindre mes fils à l'infirmerie. J'ai du me forcer à me lever, car je n'avais plus de force. Je suis descendu, j'ai vu mes fils torses nu et j'ai vu leur blessure. Il avait des brûlures, des coupures sur tout le torse. J'ai vu Scott qui tremblait, j'ai dû me rapprocher rapidement._

_-Scott est-ce que ça va?_

_Mes autres garçons regardèrent leur frère qui avait de la difficulté à ce tenir debout et Brains s'approcha avec une machine de détection de matière nucléaire, mais ce qui se passa par la suite dépassa mon attendement. La machine explosa des mains de Brains, mais l'onde de choc me projeta contre le mur opposé, mais aussi mes autres fils aussi ont été repoussés._

_Scott POV_

_Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive?Je n'arrive plus à penser correctement, mon corps me fait mal. Je n'arrive presque plus à respirer, j'ai tourné la tête quand j'ai entendu une explosion. J'ai vu mon père par terre contre le mur en face de moi et mes frères qui étaient à côté de moi se sont retrouvés au loin. Brains avait des brûlures aux mains. Je suis tombé à genou. Les lumières ont commencé à clignoter avec agitation, des simple machines ont commencé à s'avancer vers moi et des fils électriques sortirent de leur boitier. La vitesse que c'est objet, les fils me rentra dans le corps…._

_-Aaaaaahhhhh!_

_-Scott, hurla mon père_

_Mes frères me regardèrent horrifié de ce qui m'arrivait. J'avais l'impression que mes veines allaient exploser. Je regardais mes mains, je voyais des étincelles sortirent de mes doigts, ma peau était marquer par de sorte de trait ou plutôt je voyais mes veines. Tout d'un coup j'ai sentit une vive douleur à mes yeux, ça me chauffait. Je me suis mis les mains sur les yeux. Je me plaignis tellement ça faisait mal, mais tout d'un coup la douleur se dissipa aussi vite qu'il était venu. J'ai ouvert les yeux et j'ai regardé mon père, qui me regardait sous le choc._

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a papa? Pourquoi me regardes-tu de cette façon?_

_Mon père n'a pas pris le temps de me l'expliquer, il a prit un miroir et la placer devant moi. Je me suis regarder dans la glace et j'ai vu mes yeux qui avait changé de couleur. Il virait au bleu clair. D'habitude j'avais les yeux foncé, mais là ça dépasse ce que je pouvais penser. Je regarder les mains tout était revenu normal, juste mes yeux qui avait changé et j'ai vu des appareils électriques qui étaient éparpiller autour de moi._

_-Qu'est-ce qui mes arriver?_

_-Tu as attiré tous se qui était électrique dans la pièce. Tu as plutôt absorbé l'électricité et tu as en a lancer quelques éclair sur les murs, dit mon père_

_J'ai regardé les murs et j'ai vu les impacts que j'ai du lancer pendant mon agonie. J'ai entendu une plainte venant de Gordon._

_-Gordon…._

_Il se tenait le cou et il avait de la difficulté à respirer. Je me suis rapprocher de lui et je lui pris le poignet pour voir ce qu'il cachait. Quand je lui ai retiré la main, j'ai du reculer avec surprise de ce que je venais de voir._

_Gordon POV_

_Après de ce que je venais de voir par la transformation de Scott en pile grandeur nature. J'ai commencé à me sentir de plus en plus mal, j'avais de la difficulté à respirer. J'ai reculé à cause de la douleur, mais aussi pour ne pas envoyer mes autres frères valser ailleurs dans la pièce comme Scott à fait. Je me suis pris la gorge car je sentais quelque chose bouger sur chaque côté de mon cou. Je commençais à paniquer, car je ne savais pas ce qui m'arrivait. Ma vue se brouillait tellement j'avais de la difficulté à respirer. J'ai sentit une présence devant moi, c'était Scott, il m'a pris le bras et me la descendu pour voir ce qui me gênait sur mon cou. Il a reculé par surprise de ce qu'il venait de voir. Mon souffle est revenu pour un moment alors j'ai pu parler._

_-Scott qu'est-ce que tu vois? Dis-le-moi…_

_-Tu as ….tu as des branchies…comme un poisson, dit Scott_

_-QUOI?_

_Non,non…c'est pas vrai je suis en train de me transformer en poisson. Non je ne veux pas, je veux rester humain, pas vivre dans l'eau en permanence. Je commençais à paniquer de plus en plus. Je me suis repris la gorge et tout d'un coup une douleur fulgurante me travers le corps. Scott a du me retenir pour que je ne me fracasse pas la tête sur le plancher. J'avais mal, je souffrais le martyre. Mes os semblait se fondre et se reformer….L'idée que je devienne un poisson me terrifia encore plus. Tout aussi vite que la douleur est arrivé, aussi vite il a disparu. Je n'ai plus rien senti, je me sentais léger comme une plume et j'ai pu de nouveau respirer. J'ai ré ouvert les yeux, j'étais coucher sur le sol avec un Scott inquiet au-dessus de moi et mon père non loin de là._

_-Comment te sens-tu fiston?_

_-Bizarre….dis moi que je suis toujours humain?_

_-Tu as toujours ta forme humaine, à part que tu as des branchies sur chaque côté du cou, dit mon père_

_Je fus soulager, je me suis assis et je me suis regardé partout, je ne voyais pas beaucoup de différence. Je me suis levé et là non plus rien, je n'avais pas beaucoup de changement._

_-Tu devrais allez dans l'eau pour voir, dit Scott_

_-Je vais y allez après qu'on se soit fait examiner…_

_C'est vrai que si j'ai des branchies je vais peut-être capable d'aller sous l'eau sans bonbonne d'oxygène. J'ai entendu un cri, je me suis retourné et j'ai vu John hurlé de douleur. Je me suis frotté les yeux, car je voulais m'assurer que je n'avais pas la berlue. Je viens de voir de la fumée sortir du corps de mon frère._

_John POV_

_J'avais chaud, trop chaud à mon goût, tout d'un coup une douleur vive me traversa le corps._

_-Aaaaaaaaahhhhhh!_

_Je n'en pouvais déjà plus, j'ai l'impression que je vais prendre feu. Je regardais mes mains et je voyais de la fumée sortir de ma peau…_

_-Je..je…vais prendre feu….._

_-Calme toi John respire essaie de te contrôlé, dit mon père_

_Plus facile à dire qu'à faire…_

_-Attention….cria Scott en tirant notre père et Gordon qui étaient trop près de moi_

_Des flammes sortirent de mes mains et monta tout au long de mon corps. Je n'osais même pas bouger, le feu se glissa tout au long de mon corps. Je me suis calmé, car je me suis aperçu que le feu ne me brûlait pas, on dirait qu'il frôlait ma peau, ça chauffait mes mains, mais le reste du corps aucune douleur. Je me suis levé et le feu m'a recouvert tout le corps comme une barrière. Par la suite le feu ses éteint comme par enchantement. Mon père s'est approché doucement…_

_-John, est-ce que ça va?_

_-Oui je vais bien, ça fait bizarre le feu ne me brulait pas, c'est comme s'il voulait me protéger…_

_Je me suis tût en sentant de la fraicheur prêt de moi. J'ai tourné la tête et j'ai vu Alan grelotté comme s'il était dans un congélateur. Je pouvais voir de la vapeur qu'on rejette parfois quand il fait froid dehors._

_-Oh oh_

_Alan marcha et chercha une source de chaleur pour se réchauffer. Il venait vers moi…_

_-Alan reste ou tu es ne m'approche pas…._

_Trop tard il me toucha, mon bras devint de glace et ça me fit souffrir le martyre, mais je retins mon cri, car j'ai vu l'expression que mon frère faisait._

_Alan POV_

_J'avais mal ou plutôt j'avais froid, comme si j'étais enfermé dans un congélateur. J'avais besoins d'une source de chaleur par pure inconscience je me suis rapproché de mon frère et je lui ai touché le bras. Il est devenu de glace, j'étais terrifié. Je voulais enlever mes mains de là, mais je n'y arrivais absolument pas à l'enlever._

_-John réchauffe ton bras je veux m'enlever…_

_Je vis mon frère essayer, mais n'y arriva pas._

_-Désoler Alan…._

_Soudain une vive douleur me fit tomber au sol en entrainant John en même temps. Je me suis tenu le ventre d'une main. On dirait que mon sang devenait froid, un froid mordant que je faisais grimacer de douleur John, car le froid peu aussi brûlé. _

_-Alan tu te transforme en glace, je te vois à travers toi, dit Gordon sous le choc, mais tu as emmené John dans la même situation…_

_J'ai regardé ma main pour juste confirmer les dire de Gordon et j'ai ensuite regarder mon frère qui était aussi transparent que du cristal. Il était aussi terrifié que moi._

_-Vous êtes lier ensemble le chaud et le froid, c'est pour ça que le nouveau don de John ne fonctionne pas, la glace de cristal annule le feu, mais le combine, entend dire mon père._

_C'est vrai en regardant de plus prêt, John n'était pas d'un effet bleuté, mais légèrement orangé._

_-Utilise ton don John…_

_John ouvrit sa main libre et une flamme sorti…_

_-Intéressant, ça fonctionne même en gardant cette apparence, dit John surpris._

_Je souris, la douleur disparue en un rien de temps et j'ai retrouvé mon apparence visible, pareil pour John. Scott et Gordon nous aida à nous relever. J'ai failli retomber sur le plancher si Scott ne m'avait pas retenu._

_-Attention Sprout…._

_J'ai repris mon équilibre, mais Scott me tira vers l'arrière._

_-ATTENTION!, cria-t'il_

_Je me demandais ce qui se passait. J'ai regardé devant moi et j'ai vu Virgil à genou se tenir la tête. Ça va barder car je le voyais en larme tellement qu'il souffrait._

_Virgil POV_

_Qu'est- ce qui m'arrive, ma tête me fait mal que j'ai du mal à me concentrer, j'entendais des bruits bizarres autour de moi, comme si une poutre de métal se tordait sous la pression. J'entendis Scott crié de faire attention, j'ai entendu un bruit sourd, d'une poutre qui est tombé prêt de moi. La poutre continuait de ce tordre devant moi, des objets flottaient autour de moi._

_-De la télékinésie, dit John_

_-Eh Virgil essaie de te contrôler, dit Scott_

_J'essayais de me contrôler, mais la douleur à la tête était trop forte pour moi. Je prenais de grande respiration et la douleur commença à ce dissipé. J'ai commencé à mieux respirer. J'ai ouvert les yeux et j'ai vu le ravage que je venais de faire._

_-Pardon…_

_-Ce n'est pas grave Virg, personne est blesser, juste des dégâts matériel, dit Scott_

_Je regardais mes frères un à un. On a tous un don différent et on a ce don grâce un liquide toxique qui aurait pu nous tué sur le champ._

_-On est rendu à être des mutants…_

_-Ouais_

Fin du flashback

Voilà tous ce qui c'est passé en cette journée. Un accident bête transforme mes fils en mutant. Il doit apprendre à vivre avec ça.

Fin du chapitre1.


End file.
